Jeeves et le Plan Trop Parfait
by Lychee
Summary: Jeeves&Wooster. Slash. Bertie Wooster arrive à la conclusion que, s'il était marié, les gens - notamment Tante Agatha - cesseraient d'essayer de le marier. Le problème étant qu'il serait alors marié, non ?


Titre : Jeeves et le Plan Trop Parfait

Auteur : Lychee

Fandom : Jeeves et Wooster

Rating : R

Pairing : Jeeves/Wooster

Disclaimer : appartiennent à P.G.Wodehouse.

- Jeeves, annonçai-je un beau matin, je pense qu'il faudrait que je me marie.

Mais je vais trop vite, cher lecteur. Vous devez déjà vous interroger déjà sur ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Bertram Wooster pour prononcer une pareille allégation. L'histoire est complexe, voyez-vous. Si, jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais jamais résolu à l'écrire posément, c'est que l'idée en déplaisait fortement à Jeeves. Et même aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas certain que ce récit voit un jour la lumière du soleil, ou du moins l'éclairage électrique d'une librairie. Il en va de certains aspects personnels de la vie d'un gentleman, dont celui-ci ne peut parler sans rougir. Sang bleu, il en va de certains aspects personnels des vies de deux gentlemen ! Mais dans tous les cas, cette histoire est aussi importante à mes yeux que toutes celles que j'ai pu narrer jusqu'ici, et même davantage, et je me sentirais coupable de la garder pour moi. Vous êtes prévenu, cher lecteur. Si l'idée d'une relation entre deux gentlemen allant plus loin que l'amitié vous rebute, fermez ce livre à tous jamais, et retournez au Bertram Wooster burlesque et au Jeeves toujours impeccable de nos autres aventures.

- Jeeves, demandai-je par un beau matin de printemps – un de ces matins où on réalise, subitement, que les oiseaux ont recommencé à chanter et que le soleil pointe timidement derrière les nuages cotonneux, tandis qu'une douce brise semble laver les pavés de la froideur et de l'humidité de l'hiver, un de ses matins, en fait, où la vie semble offrir milles possibilités, et où on se demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire. Jeeves, donc, commençai-je, confortablement installé dans mon divan, levé, nourri, lavé et habillé, une tasse de thé à la main, le journal sur les genoux, regardant rêveusement par la fenêtre, Jeeves, par le diable, combien de fois ai-je été fiancé ?

Jeeves, mon fidèle valet, interrompit un instant ses activités – qui consistaient, je crois, à dépoussiérer mes étagères complètement impeccables – et son beau front se plissa pensivement.

- Si l'on prend en compte vos quatre fiançailles avec miss Madeline Besset, monsieur, je pense que nous pouvons totaliser vingt-trois occasions.

- Tant que ça ? demandai-je, un peu abasourdi.

- Du moins depuis que je suis à votre service, monsieur. J'ignore si vous avez eu le bonheur de contracter des fiançailles avant mon arrivée dans cette maison.

- Non, non. Je n'ai pas été fiancé avant…

Je méditai un instant. Sacrément étrange, tout de même. Jeeves arrivait, et du jour au lendemain, je me retrouvais avec des douzaines de jeunes filles à mes basques. Aucune n'avait certes réussi à m'amener devant l'autel – bien que de peu – et cela en grande partie grâce à Jeeves lui-même, mais il fallait reconnaître que je n'offrais pas cet intérêt pour le beau sexe avant qu'il ne soit à mon service.

Peut-être avait-il meilleur goût que moi en cravates, finalement.

- Sacrée coïncidence, tout de même, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Jeeves, annonçai-je un ton plus haut, je pense qu'il faudrait que je me marie.

J'observai avec curiosité sa réaction, mais il se contenta de reposer son plumeau et de se tourner vers moi, le visage impassible.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas plus surpris que cela ?

- Puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler, monsieur, que vous avez déjà fait part de cette même intention il y a un peu plus d'un an, l'objet de votre choix se retrouvant en la personne de miss Roberta Wickham ?

Je fis un large geste de la main.

- J'ai mûri, Jeeves ! J'ai réalisé l'inconscience de vouloir me marier pour avoir des enfants. Je suis trop jeune pour être père. Non, si je veux me marier, c'est pour éviter que l'on essaie de me marier.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris et je jubilai.

- Un raisonnement ingénieux, monsieur.

- N'est-ce pas ? Finis les quiproquos, terminées les entreprises pour réformer le brave Wooster, hors jeu les tantes autoritaires ! m'exclamai-je, fier de moi.

- Je vois cependant une faille à votre plan, monsieur, remarqua poliment Jeeves.

- Et laquelle, je vous prie ?

- Vous serez marié, monsieur.

Je dégonflais légèrement.

- Oui, je sais, fis-je d'un ton abattu. Je n'ai pas encore résolu ce point.

J'entortillai pensivement une feuille de mon journal. Pourtant, le principe était bon. Un toussotement respectueux me fit lever les yeux. Jeeves se tenait toujours là, et je vis dans son regard la lueur des grands jours, celle qui allait illuminer mon chemin et me simplifier considérablement la vie.

- Si vous me permettez, monsieur, je vois peut-être une solution alternative à votre problème.

- Parlez, mon vieux.

Il se redressa et prit la pose que j'aimais qualifier de "vieux pontifiant".

- Le problème, monsieur, ne semble pas tant venir du fait que vous ne soyez pas marié, que de celui que vous soyez célibataire. (Lisant sur mon visage que je n'y comprenait déjà plus rien, il clarifia.) Si vous aviez une bonne raison de ne pas vous marier, monsieur, peut-être mesdames vos tantes vous laisseraient-elles davantage en paix, et les jeunes filles de votre connaissance cesseraient-elles de voir en vous un mari potentiel.

- C'est mon tour de voir une faille dans votre plan, Jeeves, répliquai-je non sans hauteur. Quelle bonne raison pousserait un célibataire à le rester ?

- Ledit célibataire, monsieur, pourrait être sous l'emprise d'un profond, passionné amour, impossible ou non partagé.

Je ravalais la réplique que j'avais sur les lèvres. Le fait que cette idée semblait, à première vue, tirée de l'un des romans pour jeunes filles de la récente madame Little, en faisait en y réfléchissant toute sa force. Quelle femme n'est pas émue par un amour malheureux ? Sensibles à ma douleur, toutes me laisseraient en paix.

- Une excellente idée, Jeeves ! m'exclamai-je.

- Je songeais, monsieur, qu'une phase de profonde dépression, à la suite d'un voyage où vous auriez rencontré votre hypothétique âme sœur, suffirait à convaincre votre cercle de connaissance.

Je posai un regard ferme sur lui.

- Non, Jeeves, je ne ferai pas ce voyage au Mexique.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Cependant, l'idée de la dépression est à creuser.

- Bien, monsieur.

oOo

Les choses auraient pu en rester là. A cette époque, pour une fois, mes tantes me laissaient en paix, et j'aurais pu abandonner l'idée, bercé par cette douce tranquillité. Mais des années de traque m'avaient appris à rester méfiant, et je ruminai la question avec attention.

Trois jours plus tard, je faisais irruption dans la cuisine.

- Jeeves, comment déprime-t-on ?

L'homme reposa la casserole qu'il était en train de nettoyer et leva les yeux sur moi.

- Je suppose que monsieur fait référence à la conversation que nous avons eu lundi ?

- Dans le mille, Jeeves! Et j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas comment déprimer.

- Il est vrai que vous possédez un tempérament plus positif, voire optimiste, monsieur.

- Comme vous dites. Alors ?

Je le regardai en croisant les bras. Il me regarda en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Monsieur ?

- Comment déprime-t-on, Jeeves ! Quel est le truc ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans rien dire, ce qui était chez lui un signe de grande stupéfaction.

- Ce n'est pas un état très agréable, monsieur.

- Par le diable, je le sais ! Enfin, je m'en doute. Mais si je veux avoir la paix ensuite, il faudra bien passer par là.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, monsieur, mais avez-vous jamais été profondément, désespérément amoureux ?

Je réfléchis un court instant.

- Et bien, il m'est arrivé d'admirer un joli profil ou un rire joyeux, mais je n'ai jamais été, je suppose, à proprement parler p. et d. amoureux, admis-je en secouant la tête.

- Tout le problème vient peut-être de là, monsieur.

Je soupirai.

- D'accord, d'accord. Dans ce cas, comment fait-on pour être amoureux ?

- Ah. (Il se frotta le menton, le regard pensif.) Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par imaginer une personne, monsieur.

- Une personne ?

- Oui, monsieur. Il faut en général un réceptacle à son amour, monsieur.

- Mmmh… Est-ce au ça marchera mieux si je ferme les yeux ?

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, monsieur.

- D'accord.

- Imaginez ensuite que cette personne soit parfaite pour vous, monsieur. Elle représente tout ce que vous pouvez vouloir. Vous ne pourriez pas vivre sans elle. Vous ne pourriez même pas vivre loin d'elle.

- Techniquement, je pourrais, vous savez, ce ne sont pas quelques –

- Non, monsieur. Les amoureux ont tendance à envisager la vie sous un point de vue légèrement différent, monsieur.

- Oh, très bien. Bon. Donc il y a cette personne, qui représente tout pour moi, et je ne pourrais même pas envisager d'en être séparé un seul instant. Je ne vois pas comment cela peut arriver, vous savez.

- Et bien, je suppose, monsieur, que vous ressentez d'abord pour elle une attirance assez innocente. C'est une personne agréable à vivre, avec qui vous pouvez rire et parler de tout et de rien. Une personne dont vous appréciez les qualités, en qui vous avez confiance. Une personne qui, si elle vous fait des reproches ou vous donne des conseils, le fait avec votre intérêt à cœur et aucunement le sien.

- Mmh…

Je voyais à peu près ce qu'il voulait dire, bien que, si vous voulez mon opinion, sa description ressemblait davantage à celle d'un ami.

- Puis, monsieur, petit à petit, vous réalisez que cette personne occupe de plus en plus vos pensées. Vous la trouvez de plus en plus merveilleuse, vous l'admirez au point que vous vous sentez un peu chamboulé quand elle vous parle. Quand elle fait une remarque intéressante ou exécute quelque chose de bien, vous êtes incroyablement fier d'elle. Vous êtes, en même temps, jaloux que les autres puissent lui parler et la féliciter. Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'une réaction irraisonnable, mais vous ne pouvez vous en empêcher. Mais quand vous voyez dans ses yeux que c'est vous, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, vous vous sentez le plus heureux des hommes.

Tout ceci ressemblait sans contestation possible à l'état dans lequel j'avais déjà observé Gussie ou Bingo. Mais les sentiments que décrivait la voix posée de Jeeves me paraissaient loin d'être ridicules, et je me sentais à la fois un peu envieux et un peu effrayé.

- Vous adorez les gestes de cette personne, les expressions de son visage. Vous voudriez l'enfermer pour la garder à vous tout seul. Même ses défauts, qui au début ont pu vous surprendre, vous attendrissent, parce qu'ils font partie d'elle. Vous êtes heureux, mais en même temps terrifié qu'elle puisse ne plus vous aimer.

Je déglutis.

- Vous adorez, égoïstement, quand cette personne a besoin de votre aide, la vôtre et celle de personne d'autre. Vous adorez ne l'avoir que pour vous. Vous êtes prêt à vous battre pour la garder.

J'ouvris les yeux. Jeeves me regardai avec une attention polie, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

- Je pense que ça suffit, Jeeves, merci, dis-je d'une voix qui me sembla étrangement rauque.

- J'espère vous avoir été d'une quelconque aide, monsieur.

oOo

- What ho, Bertie ! Pourquoi cet air morose de si bon matin ?

Claude et Eustace s'accoudèrent de part et d'autre de votre serviteur au bar du Drones Club, leur habituel sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Encore fiancé ? demanda Eustace en se versant un w. et s.

Pour être honnête, j'étais encore secoué par le petit discours de Jeeves ce matin-là. Je veux dire, à l'entendre parler, l'homme avait dû passer sa vie à être amoureux – ou alors ma vieille théorie était vraie, à savoir que Jeeves sait absolument tout sur tout, mais il devait tout de même y avoir des domaines où il présentait des lacunes, parbleu! Dans tous les cas, mon esprit s'interrogeait avec vivacité sur le type de femme capable de pêcher un poisson tel que Jeeves. J'en étais arrivée à un croisement entre Mary Poppins – pour l'intelligence et la fermeté que ne manquerait pas de requérir Jeeves – et Hélène de Troie – si Jeeves était déjà exigeant sur mes cravates… – quand mes deux cousins firent leur entrée. J'allais répondre assez sèchement à leurs allusions peu subtiles aux quelques malheureux vingt-trois incidents qui hantaient mon passé, quand une idée me traversa l'esprit. Eustace et Claude sont les deux pipelettes du Drones, voyez-vous.

- Non, soupirai-je en me concentrant sur la personnalité de mon estimé ami Bingo Little.

Je jouais mélancoliquement avec mon verre pour ajouter une touche de vraisemblance à mon attitude – si vraisemblance est bien le mot que je cherche.

La double menace se pencha vers moi avec un peu plus d'attention.

- Oh, allez, Bertie, raconte-nous ! s'exclama Claude.

Je soupirai.

- Oh, il n'y a rien à raconter…

- Un ennui avec Jeeves ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, brusquement tiré de mon interprétation.

- Pourquoi un ennui avec Jeeves ?

- D'habitude, quand tu as des ennuis, c'est à Jeeves que tu en parles le premier, et il te trouve une idée dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, expliqua le jeune insolent. Or, comme il y a dix minutes au moins que tu es accoudé à ce bar, j'en déduis que tu ne peux pas lui en parler.

- Ah. Logique, admis-je. Mais… non, non, non! Ce n'est pas ça. Même Jeeves ne peut rien y faire, cette fois !

- Jeeves ne peut rien y faire ? Tu m'inquiètes, dit Eustace d'un air sombre.

- C'est juste que…

Et c'est là, cher lecteur, que j'eus un trait de génie. J'aurais pu, comme j'en ai de si nombreuse fois été le témoin forcé, m'étendre sur la beauté et la perfection d'une femme imaginaire après qui mon cœur soupirerait douloureusement. Mais je resongeai aux paroles de Jeeves, et me fis la réflexion qu'une telle douleur ne se sentirait nullement apaisée par un aveu. Aussi, au lieu de m'expliquer face à mes cousins, je me contentai de vider mon verre d'un trait et de prendre mon congé.

oOo

- C'est moi, Jeeves ! lançai-je joyeusement en refermant la porte et en lançant mon chapeau en direction d'un horrible vase que m'avait offert ma tante Agatha.

Je manquai ma cible, et le vase se fracassa au sol.

- Bon après-midi, monsieur, m'accueillit Jeeves en émergeant de la cuisine. Messieurs Claude et Eustace ont téléphoné alors que vous déjeuniez en ville.

- Oh ! Quelque chose d'important ?

- Pour être franc, monsieur, c'est avec moi que les deux jeunes gens souhaitaient s'entretenir, dit Jeeves en ramassant mon chapeau et en l'accrochant soigneusement à sa place. Ils m'ont avoué vous avoir rencontré au Drones Club, monsieur, et vous avoir trouvé dans un état des plus préoccupants, et souhaitaient s'enquérir de votre état général. Je dois avouer, monsieur, que leur préoccupation était des plus sympathiques.

- Morbleu, Jeeves ! m'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- Monsieur ? demanda l'homme depuis la cuisine.

- Ca marche, Jeeves ! Le plan ! J'ai pris un air de poisson mort et soupiré comme une âme en peine, et ils ont marché en plein dedans !

- Il semblerait, monsieur, répondit Jeeves en réapparaissant avec une balayette et une pelle. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès des restes du courageux vase, à mon humble avis le succès de l'entreprise revient à votre décision de ne pas avouer aux deux messieurs la teneur exacte de votre mélancolie, monsieur. Merveilleusement joué, si je puis me permettre, monsieur.

- Vous pensez que si je leur avais déblatéré mon immortel amour et tout le toutim ils ne m'auraient pas pris au sérieux ?

- Exactement, monsieur. Votre discrétion prouvait la réalité de votre souffrance, monsieur. Je me suis alors permis de révéler à messieurs Claude et Eustace que vous aviez récemment rencontré une jeune personne dont vous étiez profondément tombé amoureux, sans hélas aucun espoir de retour. Je n'ai pas donné plus de détails, monsieur.

- Absolument parfait, Jeeves, dis-je en me frottant les mains.

- En effet, monsieur. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, monsieur, je vais tenter de recoller le vase de madame Gregson.

oOo

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à lire un merveilleux roman tandis que Jeeves vaquait à ses occupations. L'histoire était celle d'un détective traquant depuis des années un terrible assassin qui mangeait le petit orteil de chacune de ses victimes. J'étais enfin arrivé à la scène où les deux protagonistes se retrouvaient face à face, et où on allait savoir quelle avait été leur relation dans leur enfance, quand on sonna à la porte.

- Lady Florence Craye, monsieur.

Je sursautai et faillis tomber du canapé. Florence me fait souvent cet effet-là.

-What ho, Florence !

- Bonjour, Bertie, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Quelle bêtise lis-tu encore ? Aucune importance, continua-t-elle. Oh, Bertie, je viens d'être mise au courant, et je suis tellement désolée pour toi ! Si les choses avaient été différentes, je suppose que nous pourrions être heureux à présent… enfin, si tu arrêtais de boire.

- Je…

- Et de fumer, aussi. Enfin, c'est ainsi. J'espère réellement que les choses s'arrangeront pour toi, Bertie. Cette femme doit vraiment être un monstre !

Autant vous dire que j'étais totalement perdu. Je jetai un coup d'œil désespéré à Jeeves, qui haussa un sourcil et fit un geste en direction du téléphone, puis du vase à nouveau reconstitué sur la tablette.

- Oh. Oh! dis-je. Non, non, pas du tout, elle est absolument merveilleuse !

- Oh, Bertie ! fit Florence d'un air attendri. Tu ne peux pas porter le blâme à toi tout seul ! C'est elle qui est mariée, pas toi !

- Que – ma… ?

- Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon éditeur. Porte-toi bien, Bertie !

Et avec ça, elle disparut.

- Jeeves, dis-je en me grattant l'oreille, je me demande ce que nous avons commencé.

- En effet, monsieur, répondit-il.

Ses lèvres s'incurvaient légèrement en ce que je reconnus être, chez lui, un sourire amusé.

oOo

Inutile de dire que j'étais complètement scié par le succès de ma petite affaire. Je buvais un verre de brandy en attendant le dîner, l'âme en joie, quand le téléphone sonna.

- Madame Travers pour vous, monsieur.

- Hello, Tante Dahlia !

- Bertie, mon nigaud favori ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Une femme a réussi à te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ?

- Hein ? Oh, non, ce n'est pas –

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que quand tu te décides enfin, ce soit pour une femme mariée, avec un riche membre du gouvernement qui plus est !

- Je – quoi ?

- Enfin, je suppose que tu finiras bien par trouver la bonne… En attendant, si tu veux réparer ton petit cœur brisé, tu sais que tu peux venir ici quand tu veux ! Anatole sera ravi de te préparer de bons petits plats.

- Oh, c'est –

- Oncle Tom te dit bonjour. Il dit aussi quelque chose sur le comportement des femmes que je ne répéterai pas, mais qui est sensé te remonter le moral. Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Tweedle-pip !

Je reposai le téléphone avec la délicatesse d'un homme s'apprêtant à désamorcer une mine.

- Jeeves, avez-vous remarqué l'incroyable vitesse à laquelle circule parfois une information ?

- Certainement, monsieur. Il m'est souvent venu à l'esprit qu'elle s'accompagnait d'une déformation non moins conséquente, monsieur. Les Français, je crois, appellent cela le _téléphone arabe_. Votre repas est servi, monsieur.

Jeeves se débrouille très bien quand il s'attelle aux fourneaux. Le ventre plein et la conscience en paix, confortablement détendu en somme, je sirotais un verre, quand mon esprit fut envahi d'une grande curiosité. Vous savez, l'une de ces curiosités qui vous poussent à faire des choses que vous ne devriez même pas envisager, parce qu'elles concernent un domaine très très très dangereux. Le genre de curiosité qui pousse un enfant à mettre ses doigts sur un poêle brûlant, ou un chasseur à s'approcher du lion qui ronfle béatement.

- Alors, dites-moi, Jeeves, commençai-je tandis qu'il remplissait mon verre.

- Monsieur ?

- Vu votre petit discours de ce matin et le succès de notre entreprise, avouez-le, vous avez été amoureux ! dis-je d'un ton triomphant.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent notablement.

- Je me suis contenté de me référer à quelques opinions de différents auteurs, monsieur. Shakespeare, par exemple -

- Laissez Shakespeare de côté, Jeeves ! Si je voulais un exposé sur les tendres sentiments, j'irais le lui demander moi-même. (J'hésitai à le cajoler, mais Jeeves peut être un bloc de glace, voyez-vous, et parfois, une attitude plus agressive peut s'avérer efficace.) Je _sais_ que vous avez été amoureux, Jeeves ! affirmai-je.

Il reposa un peu sèchement la carafe, et je crus qu'il allait me sortir une autre de ses phrases concernant la bienséance des relations employeurs/employés –

- Pas exactement, monsieur.

Je restai un instant la bouche ouverte, puis réfléchis à toute allure.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire… vous _êtes_ amoureux ?

- Cette affirmation est plus correcte, monsieur, dit-il sans bouger un sourcil, en me tendant le cendrier.

- Oh, dis-je, tombant des nues. Oh ! Et bien, félicitations, mon vieux !

- Je vous remercie, monsieur. Bien que, dans la situation présente, des encouragements seraient davantage indiqués.

- Oh, tout ne va pas au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, alors ?

- Il semblerait, monsieur.

Je l'observais tandis qu'il remettait quelques coussins en place, visiblement peu affecté. La simple idée qu'une femme puisse repousser les avances d'un être aussi parfait que Jeeves me semblait inenvisageable, pour ne pas dire absurde.

- Jeeves, lui dis-je, la simple idée qu'une femme puisse repousser les avances d'un être aussi parfait que vous me semble inenvisageable, pour ne pas dire absurde.

- Merci, monsieur. A dire vrai, l'autre parti n'est pas informé de mes sentiments à son égard.

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?!

- Non, monsieur. Est-ce que ce sera tout, monsieur ?

Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur qui démentait son attitude respectueuse, et qui signifiait plus ou moins : "Ca suffit maintenant, Wooster, si tu ne veux pas que ta nouvelle cravate subisse un sort plus terrible que la mort."

- Oh, oui, merci Jeeves.

Comme si j'allais le lâcher comme ça.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, je progressai précautionneusement sous un tir serré de petits pains jusqu'au bar du Drones, quand je tombai sur Bingo, progressant précautionneusement en sens inverse.

- Bertie ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant et en changeant de direction. Viens, je t'offre un verre.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, dubitatif. Bingo est toujours un peu à court, voyez-vous, et je lui ai offert des verres plus souvent qu'à son tour.

- Bertie, reprit-il quand nous fûmes servis, oh, Bertie ! Je suis tellement désolé pour toi, mon pauvre vieux !

Je commençai à avoir l'habitude et réagis promptement.

- Oh, c'est comme ça, tu sais, dis-je d'un ton morne.

- Mais Bertie, la maîtresse d'un ministre !

Je recrachai le contenu récemment transvasé de mon verre et le fixai.

- Tu n'en manques vraiment pas une, tu sais ! Mais bon, je peux te comprendre, je suis passé par là. Mais tu verras, un jour tu rencontreras toi aussi quelqu'un aussi merveilleux que Rosemary. Sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin, Bertie ? La plus cocasse des choses ! Nous étions en train de discuter…

Je me resservis un autre verre.

oOo

Une dizaine d'autres de mes amis me présentèrent leurs condoléances, se moquant plus ou moins de moi et présentant des versions différentes de ma romance, certaines positivement fantaisistes. Quand je retournai à l'appartement, Jeeves m'attendait avec deux télégrammes.

_Pauvre Bertie ai appris pour ton pauvre petit cœur. Ne dois pas désespérer. T'envoie toute mon affection sororale. Madeline_

_Bertie espèce d'idiot. Si n'étais pas à NY viendrais te secouer un coup. Dépêche-toi et trouve une fille bien. Amitié, Honoria_

Je tendis les deux bouts de papier à mon gentleman's personal gentleman qui les parcourut rapidement.

- Jeeves, dis-je d'un ton proche de l'adoration, vous êtes un génie.

Enfin, cette histoire de maîtresse de ministre m'embêtait bien un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour entacher ma bonne humeur.

Il eut ce qui s'approchait chez lui d'un sourire satisfait.

- Merci, monsieur.

Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil. La vie me semblait merveilleuse.

- Vous savez, Jeeves, je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement coupable de tromper tous ces gens qui semblent s'inquiéter honnêtement pour moi, avouai-je alors qu'il me tendait le journal.

- Peut-être devriez-vous vous remémorer que lady Florence, miss Basset et miss Glossop ont annoncé de nombreuses fois leurs fiançailles avec votre personne sans vous avoir consulté préalablement, monsieur. De même, madame Travers et nombre de vos amis du Drones ont souvent été la source d'ennuis considérable et de situations particulièrement embarrassantes où vous vous êtes trouvé mêlé, monsieur.

- Mince, vous avez raison, Jeeves !

- Sans compter, monsieur, qu'après tout vous pourriez parfaitement vous trouver dans cette situation.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire, sans m'en rendre compte ?

Il s'arrêta et inclina légèrement la tête dans ma direction.

- Non, monsieur, je référais simplement à la probabilité que vous pourriez, dans un futur proche, tomber amoureux. Mais cette hypothèse est envisageable, en effet.

- Je pense tout de même que je m'en rendrais compte si j'étais amoureux ! Quant au futur proche, laissez-moi vous dire, Jeeves, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma liberté sans conditions !

- Bien, monsieur.

Cependant, un autre sujet me turlupinait.

- Dites-moi, Jeeves, un autre sujet me turlupine.

- Monsieur ?

- Si vous avouez vos tendres sentiments à l'objet de votre cœur et que celle-ci les accepte, je n'aurai plus qu'à chercher un autre valet !

Jeeves lâcha le bouchon de la carafe sur la moquette. Je le regardai le ramasser, éberlué. Jeeves ne lâchait jamais rien. Jamais.

- Cette occurrence me semble peu probable, monsieur, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Jeeves, vous venez de lâcher le bouchon de la carafe sur le tapis ! m'écriai-je.

- En effet, monsieur. Il semble m'avoir échappé.

Par Jupiter, le sujet semblait beaucoup plus délicat que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- Jeeves…

- Je ne souhaite pas discuter de ce sujet plus longtemps, monsieur.

- Jeeves, je veux vous voir heureux ! m'exclamai-je.

Ce qui était vrai. Je tiens beaucoup à Jeeves. Mais, tout de même, ce n'est pas une chose à dire à son valet.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il sourit, le plus grand sourire que je lui aie jamais vu, un sourire sincère et heureux et un peu triste.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur. Mais c'est un problème où, malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas intervenir.

- Oh, dis-je.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur, dit-il avant de disparaître.

oOo

Je passai les jours suivant à ruminer silencieusement, entretenant par ainsi, bien que sans le vouloir, les rumeurs sur mon malheureux cœur brisé.

- Hello, Bertie, dit Tuppy en pénétrant dans l'appartement environ une semaine après le 'Soir Où Jeeves Avait Souri'. Jeeves, en l'occurrence, était parti rendre visite à un oncle malade.

- Salut, Tuppy.

Il m'observa attentivement.

- Tu sais, on m'avait dit que tu avais mauvaise mine, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Tu devrais manger un peu plus.

Je roulai des yeux et lui demandai l'objet de sa visite.

- Je dois aller me promener au parc avec Angela cet après-midi, et je voulais te proposer de nous accompagner.

- Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Angela, admis-je.

- En fait, ajouta Tuppy en triturant son chapeau, une amie à elle l'accompagne, et je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas lui tenir compagnie pendant que je parle avec Angela…

- Tuppy, si c'est un plan pour me présenter cette fille et –

- Oh, Bertie, je voudrais enfin fixer la date du mariage avec Angela !

- Oh. Oh, dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est envisageable. Tu as raison de te dépêcher avant que vous ne vous fâchiez à nouveau…

- Angela et moi sommes entièrement sur la même longueur d'onde !

Le temps était clément et la promenade fut très agréable. Angela et moi bavardâmes un peu de Tante Dahlia et d'Oncle Tom, puis elle s'éloigna avec Tuppy, me laissant en compagnie de son amie, une jolie brune du nom de Tallulah Hayden-Todd. Nous papotâmes joyeusement et Tally me décrivait la demeure de campagne de ses parents, quand retentit soudainement ce que l'esprit entraîné de Bertram Wooster reconnut comme un coup de semonce.

- Dites-moi, Bertie, êtes-vous fiancé ? me demanda-t-elle, toute sourires.

Une sonnerie d'alarme retentit quelque part là-haut. Puis je réalisai que je disposais à présent d'une arme imparable.

- Et bien…

Je lui expliquai, des sanglots dans la voix, que je sortais d'une relation difficile et que je craignais de ne jamais pouvoir oublier ma chère et tendre. Ses yeux se voilèrent rapidement d'ennui, et je continuai un moment, avec lenteur et précision, à lui décrire toutes les qualités de mon âme sœur. Sa patience, son intelligence, ses yeux pétillants, son humour –

Des cris interrompirent mes palabres : levant les yeux, nous aperçûmes Angela et Tuppy en train de s'envoyer des mots. La promenade se termina de façon précipitée, les deux jeunes filles repartant de leur côté, Tuppy maugréant contre l'ingratitude des femmes – je réussis à lui soutirer qu'Angela était farouchement opposée à l'idée qu'ils se marient le jour de la fête paroissiale de Market Snodsbury. Finalement, il repartit vers le Drones, et je me retrouvai seul à déambuler parmi les enfants joyeux et les chiens joueurs, ou l'inverse.

Vous voyez, depuis le fameux soir où j'avais réalisé que Jeeves avait, lui aussi, une vie privée et des problèmes d'ordre personnel, je me retrouvais régulièrement à songer à des choses particulièrement étranges. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient liées à ce fameux sourire entraperçu, et au fait que j'aimerais absolument le revoir, et pourquoi pas le plus souvent possible. Ce qui était, tout de même, très perturbant. Je veux dire, un gentleman ne déambule pas en rêvassant au sourire de son valet. Ou à sa bouche, par ailleurs.

J'essayais de déterminer ce qui clochait sérieusement chez moi, quand mon regard tomba, précisément, sur l'objet de mes pensées, déambulant un peu plus loin dans une allée. Impeccablement habillé, son melon vissé sur le crâne, Jeeves était l'incarnation de la dignité, même lorsqu'il se promenait au parc, et cette vision m'apporta un sentiment de satisfaction et de plénitude – comme si tout était à sa place dans le monde. Puis quelque chose se glaça désagréablement en moi en avisant la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Je ne veux pas dire que sa vue inspirait l'horreur ! – non, c'était une très jolie jeune femme, aux cheveux sombres et luxuriants, aux yeux vifs et pétillants, et au sourire plein d'humour. Avec ça, une des plus jolies tailles que j'ai jamais vues. Non, ce qui inspira un tel sentiment de frayeur, car il s'agissait bien de frayeur, à votre serviteur, fut la familiarité avec laquelle elle s'accrochait au bras de mon valet, et l'affection avec laquelle celui-ci la regardait.

Je veux dire, quand même !

Les doigts crispés sur ma canne, je tournai les talons.

oOo

Je ne sais combien de temps je tournai en rond dans l'appartement.

De façon étrange, le sang me bruissait aux oreilles, et mon coeur battait à tout rompre, un peu comme cette fois où à la suite d'un pari avec Bingo j'avais avalé coups sur coups douze tasses de café très serré. Par ailleurs, comme à cette occasion, mon esprit semblait avoir pris la tangente, et je ne tenais pas en place.

Cher lecteur, je n'avais absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver. Moi qui me targuais de mes qualités de gentleman et même de _preux chevalier_, j'étais pris par la plus furieuse des envies de frapper cette demoiselle, brièvement entrevue, à coups de canne, avec une violence marquée. Vous pouvez imaginer l'état de choc dans lequel que laissait cette réalisation.

Reprenant mes esprits, je décidai d'appliquer une petite astuce que m'avais appris Jeeves un jour où nous parlions de sa fameuse psychologie de l'individu. Saisissant une feuille et un stylo, j'entrepris de mettre proprement à plat tout ce qui me traversait l'esprit. Cela permet de se focaliser et de ne pas revenir toujours aux mêmes questions, voyez-vous.

J'obtins ceci :

_Jeeves et une jolie femme dans un parc._

_Brusque sentiment d'horreur et envie de frapper la j. f._

_Pourquoi ?_

J'ajoutai, après un instant d'hésitation :

_Et pourquoi Jeeves avec cette j. f. alors qu'il est sensé voir son oncle malade ?_

Mordillant le bout de mon stylo, je me penchai sur la deuxième interrogation, qui me semblait plus simple.

_1. Jeeves me dit qu'il va voir son oncle malade._

_2. Jeeves n'est pas, visiblement, chez son oncle malade._

_3. Jeeves me ment ???!!!_

Je restai un moment à fixer la feuille, tant l'idée me semblait impossible. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

_Une urgence qui l'aurait poussé à quitter son o. m. ?_

 _Il ne semblait pas préoccupé._

 _Jeeves me ment. Pourquoi ?_

_Il ne veut pas que je sache qu'il voit cette j. f._

_Encore une fois, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je le lui interdirais, au contraire, je lui ai dit l'autre fois que je l'encourageais…_

Une pensée triste me traversa l'esprit.

_Il ne veut pas que je m'en mêle._

Bien entendu. C'était clair comme l'onde et parfaitement logique. Jeeves ne voulait pas que son jeune maître se mêle de ses histoires de cœur. Jeeves ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Bertram Wooster pour lui donner un coup de main, alors que tant de fois l'inverse s'était produit.

Je m'interdis de m'attarder sur cette triste constatation et revint à la première question.

_1. Visiblement, n'ai pas envie de le voir avec cette j. f._

_2. Pourtant, semble tout à fait digne de lui._

_3._

La réponse me sauta aux yeux. Simple, logique, soulageante.

_3. Si Jeeves se marie, il quittera mon service._

_4. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il quitte mon service. Jeeves est parfait._

_Mais pourquoi envie violente de frapper la j. f. ?_

Je lus et relus cette dernière question un nombre incalculable de fois, et je commençai à penser que quelque chose ne tournait décidemment pas rond dans ma tête.

_Le problème aurait-il été le même avec une autre j. f. ?_

 _Oui._

_Une très vieille femme très laide ?_

 _Aurais sans doute été jaloux de l'attention qu'il lui portait, mais pas envie de la frapper sauvagement._

_Un vieil homme très laid ?_

 _Idem._

_Un enfant ?_

 _Non. Attendrissant._

_Un jeune homme ?_

 _Oui ! Pourrait prendre ma place._

Je dois dire que la réponse à toute cette énigme apparut brusquement devant mes yeux, et qu'avant même d'en avoir entièrement assimilé la signification, je me vis écrire la phrase suivante :

_Oh mon Dieu, je suis jaloux de Jeeves !_

Parvenu à cette étape de mon raisonnement, je laissai tomber mon stylo, le souffle coupé. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on réalise les véritables raisons qui nous poussent à repousser mariage après mariage. A savoir, que l'on n'éprouve aucune attirance pour le sexe opposé, et que l'on est amoureux de son valet. Imaginez un peu, lecteur !

Tout semblait clair. Bien sûr que je l'aimais. J'aimais son intelligence, sa capacité à démêler et intriguer et résoudre. J'aimais l'impeccabilité avec laquelle il accomplissait ses devoirs, l'attention qu'il portait à mon service. J'aimais tous les petits défauts que cela sous-entendait – sa fierté, une certaine autosatisfaction, ses exigences pointilleuses. J'aimais sa présence, le fait qu'il sache toujours tout sur tout, qu'il parvienne à me sortir de situations abracadabrantesques, l'humour qui se lisait parfois très rapidement dans ses yeux, la mauvaise fois avec laquelle il se débarrassait de certains de mes articles vestimentaires, ses mains précises, et encore une infinité de choses.

Bien entendu, ce fut le moment que choisit Jeeves pour faire son apparition sur le pas de la porte, de retour de sa prétendue visite. Je froissai prestement la feuille et la glissait dans un des tiroirs du secrétaire.

- Bon après-midi, monsieur, déclara le traître avec une trace inconnue de bonne humeur. Etes-vous sorti, monsieur ? demanda-t-il poliment en avisant mon manteau et mon chapeau abandonnées sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

Je l'observai attentivement et je dois reconnaître, à ma grande honte, que le démon vert de la jalousie et la furie rouge de la colère me tordait les boyaux. Cependant, je me targuais d'une qualité, que personne ne pourra me dénier : jamais, qu'il se soit retrouvé ridiculisé, doublement fiancé, injustement injurié, ou douloureusement trahi, jamais Bertram Wooster n'a fait de scène à personne. Je m'accrochai à cette idée comme un lemming à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Oh, oui, un tour au parc, avec Tuppy et Angela et une de leurs amies, miss Tallulah Hayden-Todd, répondit-je en feignant le désintérêt. Je vous ai aperçu, tiens, ajoutai-je innocemment.

- C'est fort probable, monsieur, répondit-il sans battre un cil. Après ma visite à mon oncle Iago, je m'y suis rendu avec ma cousine Armande, sa fille, dont le moral se trouve durement éprouvé par la santé de son père.

Je restai un instant la bouche ouverte.

- Votre cousine ? balbutiai-je finalement.

- Tout à fait, monsieur. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de notre enfance ensemble, et j'ai plutôt tendance à la considérer comme une sœur, et elle apprécie beaucoup le temps que je parviens à lui consacrer lorsque –

Je n'écoutais plus, plus bêtement heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Jeeves continuait à palabrer, voletant ici et là en remettant des choses en place, avec sa grâce et sa dignité habituelle.

- … monsieur ?

- Mmmh?

- Est-ce que tout va bien, monsieur ? Vous paraissez étrangement pensif, monsieur.

- Oh, oui, oui, tout va plutôt bien, répondis-je avec ce qui devait être un sourire parfaitement stupide.

Il me contempla en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Si je puis me le permettre, monsieur, j'ai entendu dire par l'une de mes connaissances au service de la famille Hayden-Todd que miss Tallulah recherchait en ce moment, et de façon plutôt active, un jeune homme de bonne famille avec qui convoler en justes noces, monsieur.

- Oh, non, pas de souci de ce côté, Jeeves, dis-je en agitant la main. Je lui ai joué le jeu de l'amoureux éperdu et misérable, et elle a détalé sans même regarder en arrière. Non, non, ajoutai-je avec une expression béate, tout va parfaitement bien.

- Très bien, monsieur, dit-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait le contraire. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, à présent, dit-il en s'inclinant et en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Mon sourire s'effaça lentement. Certes, une partie de mes inquiétudes était levée, mais tout n'allait pas parfaitement bien, au contraire. Jeeves n'avait aucune raison de quitter mon service, mais j'avais à présent une toute nouvelle perception de la situation et une conscience accrue de l'homme qui partageait ma maisonnée. L'idée que Jeeves puisse un jour réciproquer mes sentiments ne fit que m'effleurer : il serait sans doute horrifié par une telle idée, et même dans le cas contraire je ne présentais que peu d'intérêt et son cœur, pour parler poétiquement, était déjà appelé ailleurs. Je mis le problème de côté : j'avais déjà assez de mal à traiter avec ce que je venais de découvrir.

Ce n'était pas que l'idée me répugnait, voyez-vous ; j'avais été dans des écoles privées et entendu parlé, sans y être mêlé, de ces activités que la morale réprouve à tout âge, mais que la bonne société admet discrètement chez les jeunes gens – ce que je trouve particulièrement hypocrite. A l'époque l'idée me paraissait incongrue, quel que soit le sexe des personnes intéressées, et je ne m'étais pas trop posé de questions. Plus tard, quand les premières menaces de fiançailles se profilèrent, les notions de relation charnelle et de mariage se retrouvèrent intrinsèquement liées dans mon esprit, et n'ayant jamais, par chance, fait partie de ces hommes entraînés par leurs désirs, j'avais jusqu'ici mis le sujet entièrement de côté.

Un monde de possibilités venait de s'offrir à moi ; par malchance, son accès en était barré par une énorme grille et un précipice vertigineux.

Cependant, l'idée ne me tourmentait pas tant que cela ; je veux dire, un homme ne peut manquer de ce qu'il n'a jamais possédé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne devrais avoir aucune difficulté à résister au charme de mon valet. J'étais davantage inquiet quant à la façon dont j'allais me comporter face à Jeeves. Il ne manquerait plus que je me mette à le regarder avec adoration, les yeux globuleux, et à bégayer en sa présence. Peut-être allais-je commencer à écrire des poèmes ? Finalement, n'ayant aucune idée des conséquences qu'auraient cette réalisation sur mon comportement – comme je l'avais dit à Jeeves, je n'avais encore jamais été amoureux – je décidai de continuer comme auparavant.

- Jeeves, je sors ! lançai-je, rasséréné, en saisissant mon manteau.

- Très bien, monsieur. Serez-vous de retour pour le dîner, monsieur ? demanda-t-il en apparaissant à mes côtés.

- Je pense, oui.

- Bien, monsieur. Peut-être, avant de partir, voudrez-vous ôter l'encre que vous avez autour de la bouche, monsieur. Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus le stylo n'ait pas résisté à… l'intensité de votre réflexion, monsieur, ajouta-t-il, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent imperceptiblement.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, retournai me débarbouiller rapidement, puis quittai les lieux, sifflotant, après un dernier "Tweedle-pip!".

oOo

Je me sentais incroyablement en forme. J'étais en train de battre mon record de lancer d'olives dans cendrier, quand Bingo, qui me regardait fixement depuis un moment, prit la parole.

- Bertie, le déni ne sert à rien.

Je gobai élégamment la dernière olive.

- Tu disais quelque chose, mon vieux ?

Bingo soupira et me prit gravement par le bras.

- Je sais que tu traverses un moment difficile, mais Bertie, il faut regarder les choses en face. Tu ne me trompes pas en prenant cet air joyeux et insouciant. Je peux lire la souffrance dans tes yeux.

- Ah… euh…

- Quelle souffrance dans les yeux de qui ? demanda Barmy en s'approchant.

- De Bertie ! Tu sais bien qu'il s'est fait briser le cœur par une horrible et sensuelle aventurière eurasienne ! protesta Bingo.

- Oh, c'est vrai, Bertie, je suis désolé pour toi. Toujours pas remis, hé ?

- Ca va un peu mieux, tentai-je.

Pour être honnête, cette histoire commençait à un peu m'agacer. Je veux dire, c'était bien pratique du côté des tantes et tout ça, mais mes amis passaient maintenant presque tout leur temps à me regarder avec commisération, et à chuchoter comme si j'avais déjà un pied dans la tombe. Un peu déprimant, quoi ?

- Vous savez, dis-je enfin, je pense que la meilleure façon de me remonter le moral serait de ne pas du tout m'en parler, tout en sachant que je souffre beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, et petit à petit la discussion s'anima, jusqu'à ce que nous engagions une bataille de petits fours.

oOo

- _"Oh My Priceless Princess, in your beautiful dress"_, pam pam pam palam…

Nous étions quelques jours après Le Jour, et j'avais décidé, dans un sursaut d'énergie, de répondre à toute ma correspondance qui s'accumulait. A ma gauche, le tas des lettres à répondre diminuait progressivement et de façon satisfaisante, tandis qu'à ma droite les lettres répondues et leurs réponses s'accumulaient.

- "Amitié". Non. "Sentiments amicaux". Non. "Avec tous mes sentiments". Mmh… Pam, pam, papam… Oh, Jeeves, puis-je avoir un autre whisky ?

- Certainement, monsieur.

Je laissais mes yeux suivre sa grande silhouette tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la carafe, remonter le long de son dos tandis qu'il remplissait mon verre, m'attarder avec plaisir sur sa nuque. Je baissai prestement le regard quand il se retourna, laissant un léger sourire flotter sur mes lèvres. Admirer mon valet – sans qu'il s'en aperçoive – était devenue mon occupation et mon sport favoris.

Etre amoureux me semblait un état plutôt agréable. Tout était exactement comme avant, sauf que je réalisais à présent la chance que j'avais d'avoir Jeeves auprès de moi. Enfin, je réalisais déjà la chance que j'avais d'avoir Jeeves auprès de moi auparavant ; mais uniquement comme valet, pas comme être aimé, ce qui était à présent le cas, et j'en profitais pleinement. J'avais acheté une horrible cravate à motifs mauves (les motifs et le mauve sont les deux choses que Jeeves déteste le plus au monde), et notre petit échange sur la validité de cette cravate à rester dans mon armoire avait été des plus revigorants. Jeeves avait déjà essayé de la brûler, de la jeter par erreur au vide-ordure, et je le soupçonnais de dresser l'un des pigeons qui s'arrêtaient parfois sur nos fenêtres à la voler.

J'ignorais complètement comment les choses allaient évoluer, mais j'étais pour l'instant entièrement satisfait de simplement l'avoir à moi tout seul. J'étais près à écarter toutes les j. f. qui pourraient s'approcher de lui, cousines exceptées.

- Votre whisky, monsieur. Sans vouloir être indiscret, vous semblez d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse ces derniers temps, monsieur.

- Mmh-mmh, répondis-je en lui jetant un regard espiègle.

J'appréciais aussi incroyablement le fait de savoir quelque chose que Jeeves ne savait pas.

Sa bouche frémit légèrement, ses yeux me fixèrent avec curiosité et spécala – spéclu – une légère interrogation.

- Seriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasard, de nouveau fiancé, monsieur ? demanda-t-il en me débarrassant de mon ancien verre.

- Nooooon, chantonnai-je.

- Un heureux évènement dans votre famille, monsieur ?

- Non ! Tante Agatha est toujours vivante.

- Parmi vos amis ?

- Non plus. Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être simplement heureux, Jeeves ? demandai-je d'un ton faussement blessé.

- Oh, si, certainement, monsieur.

Mais son œil scrutateur me disait qu'il n'était pas dupe, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque catastrophe de ma part.

- Lord Chuffnell au téléphone pour vous, monsieur.

Ce bon vieux Chuffy me donna quelques nouvelles de Pauline née Stocker, qu'il avait épousée quelques temps auparavant, de sa maison qui finalement n'avait pas été transformée en hôtel ou maison de repos, exprima ses condoléances vis-à-vis de mon cœur dévasté par ces jumelles mexicaines – "Tu verras, Bertie, il existe d'autres femmes merveilleuses." – puis brisa avec brutalité et un manque de tact complet l'agréable petit cocon que je m'étais créé.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter Jeeves pour le week-end prochain ? Mon beau-père Stocker vient passer quelques jours ici, avec des relations d'affaires qui, semble-t-il, sont bâties sur le même modèle que lui, et je manque de personnel.

- Mais pourquoi Jeeves ?! piaillai-je. (Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir piaillé à ce moment, mais Jeeves, depuis, m'a toujours soutenu que si.)

- Le vieux Stocker aime bien Jeeves, et je sais qu'avec lui tout sera parfait. Jeeves, pas Stocker. Bertiiiiiie…

- Maaiiiijjeemmmggnnd'accord. Attends.

Je posai le téléphone et passai la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- Jeeves, seriez-vous d'accord pour demeurer quelques jours à Chuffnell Hall ? Stocker vient y passer le week-end, et Chuffy pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le gérer.

- Si cela vous agrée, monsieur, je n'y vois personnellement aucun inconvénient.

Bien entendu, cela ne m'agréait pas du tout, mais je ne pouvais laisser un ami dans le besoin, et je n'avais aucune raison – aucune raison que je pouvais exposer librement – pour refuser. Ce fut d'un œil sombre que j'espionnai Jeeves en train de faire tous les arrangements avec Chuffy au téléphone.

oOo

J'essayai de ne pas trop bouder les jours suivants, mais mon moral baissa considérablement. Au point qu'au moment de partir, sa valise à la main, Jeeves m'assura que si j'y voyais un problème, il pouvait encore rester. Je le mis fermement à la porte et partis m'enterrer à mon club.

Je passai donc trois jours seuls.

Le vendredi se déroula plutôt bien. Jeeves était parti en fin de matinée, et je passai la journée au Drone's, ne rentrant que tard le soir. Mais n'avoir personne pour m'accueillir à la porte me fit un choc. De même, le bavardage agréable que nous avions tandis que je me préparais pour la nuit me manqua grandement. L'appartement me semblait sombre et lugubre.

Le lendemain fut pire. Emergeant doucement des bas de Morphée, j'attendais la tasse de thé salvatrice que Jeeves allait m'apporter d'un moment à l'autre… puis je me souvins que Jeeves n'était pas là. Il me fallut deux heures de plus pour réussir à me sortir du lit. J'hésitai un instant à traîner toute la journée en pyjamas, mais l'idée de ce que Jeeves en penserait me fit mourir de honte. En fin d'après-midi, je n'avais rien fait de plus pendant ma journée que deux razzias sur le réfrigérateur, et j'avais repensé toute ma jolie théorie de "continuer les choses comme avant".

Jeeves avait raison, ce matin-là dans la cuisine où il essayait de m'inculquer ce que c'était qu'être amoureux. Je me sentais pitoyable, incapable de supporter que Jeeves soit loin de moi. L'idée qu'il puisse s'occuper de Stocker ou de Chuffy ou de n'importe qui comme il s'occupait de moi me rendait malade. Tout d'un coup, être amoureux ne me semblait plus autant merveilleux. Je me sentais pathétique. J'angoissais sur l'avenir et le jour où Jeeves partirait.

Le dimanche j'étais, sinon plus joyeux, du moins plus calme d'esprit. J'avais repoussé la sourde frayeur qui m'avait envahi, en partie grâce à l'idée que Jeeves rentrait le soir même. Une fois de plus, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais gérer la suite.

oOo

- Bonsoir, monsieur. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

Je relevai la tête de mon livre, souriant.

- Vous m'avez un peu manqué, Jeeves. J'ai bien peur d'avoir mis l'appartement dans un désordre conséquent, ajoutai-je rapidement. Comment s'est passé le week-end à Chuffnell Hall ?

- De façon satisfaisante, monsieur. Ces gentlemen américains avaient, hélas, la fâcheuse habitude d'attendre d'être servis au petit-déjeuner, mais à part cela tout s'est parfaitement bien passé.

- Le vieux Stocker n'a pas essayé de vous embaucher à nouveau ? demandai-je avec amusement, appuyé sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

- M. Stocker m'a, en effet, proposer à plusieurs reprises d'entrer à son service, monsieur, dit Jeeves d'un ton pincé en accrochant son manteau.

- Mais vous revoilà.

- En effet, monsieur.

Je repris ma lecture, fredonnant. Jeeves était de retour.

oOo

Je dois dire, cependant, que les choses ne redevinrent pas comme avant, ce qui en soit n'est pas un mal, puisque la situation évolua ensuite jusqu'à un point pour le moins satisfaisant pour votre serviteur, Bertram Wooster. Mais prenons les choses dans l'ordre.

La vie sembla, les jours suivants, reprendre son train-train quotidien dans notre appartement. Jeeves vaquait à ses occupations avec son efficacité et son élégance coutumière, et je me plongeais avec enthousiasme dans les lyrics d'une nouvelle comédie musicale absolument géniale que j'avais vue en compagnie de Bingo. C'est environ deux semaines après Chuffnell Hall, alors que je pensais avoir totalement repris la situation en main, que tout s'accéléra brutalement.

Les choses s'étaient quelque peu tassées concernant mon prétendu amour malheureux, mais j'avais gagnée une tranquillité à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Le fait que, finalement, je souffris réellement d'un amour malheureux devait ajouter une crédibilité inconsciente à mon personnage. Ma seule hantise restait Tante Agatha, partie pour le sud de la France, et qui ne se laisserait sans doute pas attraper à son retour. Tante Agatha a la sensibilité d'une moule, voyez-vous.

Jeeves ne semblait se douter de rien. En effet, sa présence avait tendance à me rendre joyeux, et les rares moments de mélancolie qui m'envahissaient avaient lieu en son absence. La situation n'empirait pas, je m'obligeais à être satisfait de ce que j'avais, et les choses auraient pu continuer pendant longtemps sans deux évènements simultanés.

Jeeves rangea mes papiers (comme il le fait régulièrement) et Tante Agatha revint de France.

J'avais passé le début de l'après-midi un peu à l'extérieur de Londres, avec quelques membres du Drone's, à visiter les écuries de l'oncle de John "Puppy" Wilson-Blake, un ancien camarade de lycée. Nous avions passé un moment agréable à discuter de la prochaine saison des courses, puis, le temps tournant à la pluie, avions décidé de rentrer. Malheureusement, la pluie s'était intensifiée, et même avec la capote de la voiture, c'est un Bertram légèrement trempé qui avait été accueilli par son valet.

- Brrr, Jeeves, c'est à vous dégoûter d'être Anglais !

- Certainement, monsieur, répondit Jeeves en s'emparant de mon manteau. M. Wooster… continua-t-il d'une voix curieusement lente. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, si vous aviez un moment à me consacrer cet après-midi, ou même ce soir, monsieur.

Je levai la tête, alarmé. Jeeves ne m'appelle jamais "M. Wooster". Mais son visage présentait la même expression calme et respectueuse que d'ordinaire, avec même une imperceptible trace de sourire, et je me détendis légèrement.

- Bien entendu, répondis-je avec plus de légèreté que je n'en ressentais. Laissez-moi juste le temps de me changer, et je suis à vous.

- Merci, monsieur.

Seulement, Jeeves, n'eut jamais le temps de me dire ce qu'il comptait me dire, puisqu'un coup de sonnette se fit entendre au moment même où j'émergeais de ma chambre, presque immédiatement suivi par l'apparition de Tante Agatha qui avança droit jusqu'à mon meilleur fauteuil, et s'y laissa tomber.

- Bertie, assied-toi ! aboya-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je. La France t'a réussie, Tante Agatha, tu as de belles couleurs –

- Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends, Bertie, tu batifoles avec des femmes mariées ?

La sensibilité d'une moule, je vous l'avais dit.

- Et bien ? Répond !

- Mais tu m'as dis de –

- Ne fais pas ton malin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jeeves, qui hocha légèrement la tête.

- Et bien, pour rester simple, Tante Agatha, j'ai juste rencontré une personne, dont je suis tombé amoureux, mais avec qui je ne pourrai jamais me marier. C'est tout.

Elle me dévisagea du regard perçant d'un percepteur d'impôts.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, soupirai-je. Mais la nouvelle a commencé à s'étendre et les gens à imaginer des détails totalement farfelus.

- Mmmh…

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil sans me quitter des yeux.

- Ca va peut-être te paraître étrange, Bertie, mais pour une fois, j'ai très envie de te croire. (Mon incrédulité dut se lire sur mon visage, puisqu'elle développa.) Je ne suis rentrée qu'hier, mais depuis lors, tous les gens que j'ai pu croiser et qui te connaissent n'ont cessé de déblatérer des histoires grotesques sur ton pauvre cœur brisé. Cependant, malgré toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont pu me dire, ils avaient tous l'air très inquiets pour toi.

Je me sentis rougir violemment. Elle se pencha vers moi.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment amoureux, Bertie ?

- Oui.

J'hésitai à lui avouer que ce n'était arrivé qu'après le lancement de la rumeur, mais je n'étais pas suicidaire. Si jamais ce secret pesait trop sur ma conscience, je le révélerais à Tante Dahlia.

- Bien. Et c'est vraiment impossible ?

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Tante Agatha.

- Mmh…

Finalement, elle poussa un lourd soupir et se remit sur ses pieds.

- Tant pis. J'attendrai que tu ailles un peu mieux pour trouver la jeune fille parfaite qui saura faire quelque chose de toi. En attendant, conduit-toi bien ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire en me donnant un claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

C'était l'unique preuve de tendresse – bien qu'un peu rude – qu'elle m'ait jamais donnée.

Je restai planté au milieu du salon, un peu sonné, tandis que Jeeves la raccompagnait à la porte, puis me rejoignait.

- Gosh, Jeeves ! dis-je en me frottant la tête.

- En effet, monsieur.

- Je n'aurais jamais supposé ça de Tante Agatha !

- Je crois savoir, monsieur, que Mme Gregson a vécu un amour malheureux dans sa jeunesse.

- _Tante Agatha ?_ m'exclamai-je en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes. Non, Jeeves, non. Je ne veux pas écouter. Après, je pourrais commencer à l'aimer, et peut-être même à me fiancer à tours de bras uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

- Très bien, monsieur, dit-il d'un ton imperceptiblement amusé.

Il y eut un silence, songeur de mon côté. Puis je me tournai vers lui.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, Jeeves ?

Quoi que cela puisse être, j'étais prêt à tout après une victoire pareille.

Il toussota.

- En effet, monsieur.

- Vous ne voulez pas partir ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux scrutant mon visage.

- Jeeves ? murmurai-je.

Il cligna des yeux, et hésita.

- Non, monsieur. Mais peut-être en déciderez-vous autrement.

Autant vous dire que j'étais perdu. Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il sorti un bout de papier de ma poche et me le tendit. Je m'en emparai avec curiosité.

C'était la feuille sur laquelle j'avais écris mon cheminement de pensée, après avoir vu Jeeves et sa cousine dans le parc.

- Je suis malencontreusement tombé sur cette feuille en rangeant votre secrétaire, monsieur. Je crains de n'en avoir trop lu, avant de réaliser qu'il serait préférable d'en ignorer le contenu, monsieur.

Je l'entendais à peine. J'entendais juste les mots comme "malencontreusement", "crains", "trop" et "ignorer".

- Je suis désolé, Jeeves, parvins-je finalement à prononcer. Je comprendrais parfaitement si vous vouliez par -

Ma voix se bloqua et je fus incapable de continuer. Si Jeeves avait voulu rester, il n'en aurait simplement jamais parlé.

- Je – je ne veux pas partir, monsieur.

Je déscotchai mes yeux du tapis et le regardai. Ses yeux brillaient, bien plus que d'habitude.

- Non ?

- Non. Monsieur.

J'agitai vaguement la feuille, mon cœur jouant au jokari.

- Et à propos de… ?

- A dire vrai, ma réaction à la vue de ces écrits fut sans doute plus enthousiaste que vous ne devez l'imaginer, monsieur.

Je crains, à ce moment précis, de n'avoir présenté un aspect bien peu séduisant. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, je devait ressembler à un parfait abruti.

- Je – mmh…

Il me regarda, haussant poliment un sourcil, puis eut pitié de moi.

- La personne à laquelle je faisais référence lors de cet entretien où vous me questionnâtes sur ma vie sentimentale, monsieur, était en l'occurrence vous.

- Oh.

Je le dévisageai un moment. Puis je regardai la feuille avec un petit sourire.

- Quelle drôle de coïncidence.

- Monsieur ?

- La personne à laquelle je faisais référence lors de cet entretien avec ma tante Agatha il y a dix minutes, Jeeves, était en l'occurrence vous.

Jeeves ne s'exclama pas "By Jove!" ou "Oh!" ou "Gosh!", ni même "Par le diable!", bien entendu, mais je suis à peu près certain que sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction, ce que je contemplais avec une certaine satisfaction.

- C'est une nouvelle intéressante, monsieur, dit-il ensuite avec l'un de ses grands sourires.

Sourire auquel je répondis.

oOo

Jeeves est assez réticent à ce que je vous raconte la suite, cher lecteur. Il soutient que les évènements qui suivirent ces époustouflantes révélations, bien qu'hautement appréciables, ne regardent que lui et moi, et n'ont pas leur place dans le journal d'un gentleman. Je lui ai répondu, le diable l'emporte, qu'il y avait de toutes façons peu de chances que cette partie de ma biographie soit un jour rendue publique, et qu'en tant qu'auteur je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner mon récit à ce point. Mais l'argument qui l'emporta fut, bien qu'il se refuse à l'avouer, la perspective de pouvoir, dans le futur, se remémorer en détail les moments qui suivirent nos aveux. Je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois à relire la première partie de ce manuscrit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et je ne doute pas qu'il relira avec autant de plaisir la suite.

Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Voici donc où en était la situation : votre serviteur, Bertram Wooster, était planté au milieu de son salon, un sourire idiot au lèvres. Face à lui, son valet, Reginald Jeeves, affichait lui aussi une expression d'intense satisfaction, avec plus de dignité.

Je m'étais déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situations – avec toutes ces demandes en mariage, vous voyez – où, habituellement, ma fraîche fiancée poussait alors un cri de joie, se jetait à mon cou, et courait annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. (Certaines d'entres elles, avant cela, m'exposaient tout ce qu'elles allaient faire de moi et combien elles allaient me transformer, mais la ligne de conduite principale restait la même.) Le contexte était cette fois légèrement différent parce que 1. je pouvais difficilement qualifier Jeeves de "fraîche fiancée" et 2. courir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à nos proches était hors de question. Je restai donc là à me dandiner sur le tapis, rougissant sous son regard, me demandant que faire à présent.

Par chance, Jeeves prit direction des opérations et s'approcha de moi, sa main se posant tendrement sur ma joue. Mon cœur entreprit alors sa propre performance de "Lady of Spain", et je crois avoir bredouillé quelque chose de parfaitement incompréhensible. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille, m'attira contre lui…

Puis je m'évanouis.

Je ne puis repenser à cet incident sans rougir comme un homard. Depuis ce moment, je tourne sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de critiquer le romantisme en général et Madeline Basset en particulier.

Je repris connaissance allongé sur le sofa, Jeeves agenouillé à mon côté, un verre de whisky à la main.

- Je suis désolé, mon vieux, dis-je d'une voix légère, il semblerait que la légendaire émotion m'ait submergé.

- Si vous souhaitez quelques temps pour considérer le développement de cette situation, monsieur, je comprendrais parfaitement, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il me proposait d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Jeeves, prononçai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je tiens à vous plus que tout au monde, et si je suis tombé dans les pommes, c'est uniquement à l'idée que j'allais avoir la chance de pouvoir passer le reste de mes jours à vos côtés. Enfin, bredouillai-je alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, je veux dire, si cela vous convient aussi…

- C'est une perspective qui me parait des plus satisfaisantes, monsieur, répondit-il avec un sourire jumeau de celui qui avait déclenché toute cette histoire.

Je cherchai quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

- Gnh.

- Puis-je vous demander la permission de vous embrasser, monsieur ?

J'ouvris et fermai la bouche plusieurs fois comme un saumon – ou une truite, je ne sais pas. Jeeves me regarda d'un air poliment inquisiteur.

- Je dois dire, mon vieux, que je n'ai jamais, hum…

- Dois-je comprendre, monsieur, que votre expérience en la matière d'intimité physique reste réduite ?

En même temps qu'il posait la question, ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, reprenant là où nous avions été interrompu un instant plus tôt.

- Et bien, il y a bien eu cette histoire avec Angela quand nous avions sept ans, balbutiai-je, mais je dois dire que ce ne fut pas vraiment une réussite… (Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux, tandis que ses yeux parcourraient mon visage.)… et depuis que Tante Agatha a dans la tête de me marier, c'est-à-dire depuis mes seize ans, continuai-je à débiter, j'ai essayé de ne pas porter trop d'intentions à la gente féminine…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue, m'ôtant la parole.

- Et la gente masculine ? chuchota-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

- Non, soufflai-je.

Il eut un "hum" satisfait, et m'embrassa.

Ce qui était absolument merveilleux.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, j'haletais comme si je venais de courir un 100 mètres, et Jeeves me regardait avec une expression qui ne m'aidait pas à reprendre mon souffle. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions concernant ma résistance face au charme de mon valet s'étaient envolées quelque part. Je l'attrapai par la nuque dans le but de réitérer notre dernière activité.

Jeeves a la bouche la plus merveilleuse du monde. Il eut la politesse de ne pas sembler gêné par ma maladresse, et nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que je bascule du canapé, l'entraînant au sol avec moi. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention jusque là au moelleux de mes tapis. J'en fus pleinement satisfait.

Parler ne semblait plus une nécessité, et c'est sans plus attendre que les mains de Jeeves – qui sont merveilleuses, elles aussi – commencèrent à se promener sur mon dos et mes flancs. Quant à moi, cramponné à son cou, je faisais de mon mieux pour que nos deux langues soient le plus en contact possible. J'échouai après quelques minutes, mais comme en contrepartie Jeeves entreprit de me mordiller l'oreille, ce ne fut pas une perte. J'avoue que je me contentai alors de soupirer dans la sienne – son oreille – et de laisser mes doigts courir dans ses cheveux.

A ce point de l'histoire, Jeeves me maintenait fermement sous lui, et même ses pieds – il avait ôté ses chaussures à un moment – trouvaient le moyen de faire des choses peu respectables à mes mollets. Concernant votre serviteur, je sentais monter en moi une chaleur que je réservais d'ordinaire à ma chambre à coucher, dans les circonstances de solitude et d'absolue nécessité les plus strictes. Et d'après certaines observations, Jeeves se trouvait dans le même cas.

Il mordit mon cou, et un gémissement, que j'avais essayé jusqu'ici de retenir, m'échappa finalement.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement en se redressant.

- … chmbre…

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ?

- Je disais, parvint à énoncer après une profonde respiration, que si cela ne vous semble pas trop rapide, nous pourrions peut-être nous déplacer jusqu'à une chambre.

C'était assez osé, je sais. D'un autre côté, aussi moelleux que soit mon tapis, mes omoplates et mon bassin commençaient à protester. Et Jeeves n'eut pas l'air choqué. Si possible, ses yeux brillèrent encore davantage, et il m'embrassa encore une fois avant de se remettre sur ses pieds d'un geste fluide.

Je l'imitai, et s'en suivit un début de progression vers la porte de ma chambre, contrecarré par des meubles malicieusement placé sur notre passage, et le fait que nous étions toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre comme ces sortes d'amusants petits coquillages roses qui s'empilent. Jeeves résolut la situation en me soulevant de terre, et c'est avec mes jambes nouées autour de sa taille que nous franchîmes le seuil de la pièce. Nous basculâmes sur le lit, et dans un désordre complet nous entreprîmes de nous déshabiller.

D'ordinaire, Jeeves ne supporte pas que je laisse traîner mes affaires, mais il fit une exception ce jour-là, ainsi que pour les siennes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques gestes efficaces pour ôter ma veste, mon gilet, ma cravate. Ses doigts s'agitèrent agilement autour des premiers boutons de ma chemise, et il commença à dévorer ma gorge de baisers alors que je me demandais encore par où commencer. Ses mains flattaient mon ventre et la chemise n'allait bientôt n'être plus qu'un souvenir, quand il se redressa brusquement, et me contempla longuement. Son regard avait une expression qui me provoqua des papillonnements dans le ventre et, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un Jeeves pouvait trouver chez un Bertram Wooster, je décidai de ne pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Jeeves inspira profondément.

- Monsieur, si vous préférez en rester là pour cette fois, et continuez ces activités en une autre occasion, je vous en prie, dites-le moi.

Quoi, voulait-il que je le supplie ? me demandai-je avant de comprendre que non, Jeeves était simplement en train d'être Jeeves, avec son sens des convenances et de la loyauté, il voulait simplement être certain de ne pas abuser de la situation.

Et bien, je voulais abuser de la situation.

- Pas du tout, Jeeves. Mais si _vous_ souhaitez partir, je ne vous retiendrai pas. Je parviendrai bien à terminer par moi-même, ne pus-je me retenir.

Ce qui sembla le décider à rester.

Les lèvres légèrement incurvées, il ôta prestement sa veste, puis réattaqua ma clavicule. J'avais dans l'idée d'essayer d'atteindre les boutons de son gilet, mais il choisit ce moment pour embrasser légèrement un de mes tétons, avant de le couvrir d'attentions qui me mirent hors d'état d'agir. Je n'avais prêté que peu d'attentions à mon entrejambe jusqu'ici – tous les endroits que Jeeves touchaient semblaient bien plus intéressants – mais je réalisai alors que mon excitation devait se manifester de manière indéniable contre le ventre de mon valet. La preuve de la sienne s'appuyait en ce moment précis contre le bas de ma cuisse.

- Jeeves…

L'inflexion de ma voix me fit rougir d'embarras. C'était comme si je lui avais clairement et explicitement demandé de – enfin de –

Sans que sa bouche cesse son travail, ses mains débouclèrent ma ceinture en un éclair et dégrafèrent mon pantalon.

Je soufflai un "aah" surpris quand le bout de ses doigts effleura mon bas-ventre. La simple idée de ce qui allait se passer – que Jeeves allait – que _Jeeves_ allait – me fit pousser un gémissement peu approprié pour un gentleman, mais qui produisit un effet certain sur son valet. Il traça une traînée de baisers sur mon ventre, et sous la pression de ses mains, je soulevai mes hanches afin qu'il puisse me débarrassez de mon pantalon. Et de mon sous-vêtement.

En réalité, il se contenta de les baisser jusqu'à ce qu'ils entravent mes genoux, contrecarrant mon plan de faire courir mes pieds sur le dos musclé de mon _gentleman's personal gentleman_. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux me parcoururent lentement, et je pus lire sur son visage le plaisir qu'il trouvait dans cette situation. Nul doute que, comme moi, il l'avait déjà envisagée, sans oser songer à sa possible réalisation. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et mon cœur battit plus vite. Puis il eut un de ses petits sourires, se pencha, et me prit dans sa bouche.

J'ai bien peur que trente secondes plus tard, tout fut terminé, et –

Des détails ? Hum. Et bien… Ce fut meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. L'une de mes mains était crispée dans ses cheveux, l'autre s'agrippait au drap. Sa langue courut un moment sur moi, m'arrachant des halètement, et je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux, puis sa main et sa bouche m'entourèrent totalement, et son autre main caressait un peu plus bas, et je me tordis sur les draps froissés, retenant mes cris, jusqu'à qu'il _serre_ juste un petit peu, et je jouis dans sa bouche, et c'était la chose la plus _délicieuse_ qui me soit jamais arrivée.

Je m'évanouis peut-être encore une fois, je ne suis pas sûr, mais dans tous les cas, quand j'eus suffisamment repris mes esprits, Jeeves était à ma hauteur, embrassant doucement mon épaule, repoussant mes cheveux collés par la sueur de mon front. Je roulai pour me blottir contre lui, et réalisai alors que j'avais été le seul, et bien, à arriver au bout des choses.

- Jeeves, demandai-je en glissant ma main le long de son ventre, est-ce que je peux – ?

Pour toute réponse, sa main rejoignit la mienne et, guidé par lui, je lui offris ce qu'il m'avait offert. Pour la première fois, Jeeves fut à ma merci, et je n'avais rien vu de plus beau. Mon valet était là, à moitié déshabillé, les cheveux en bataille, et c'était ma main qui faisait frémir cette belle bouche, ma main qui voilait ses yeux. Je voulais lui donner plus. Je me penchai et lui murmurai son nom à l'oreille. Je lui dis combien je tenais à lui, combien j'avais rêvé de ce que nous étions en train de faire. De ce que j'étais en train de lui faire.

Il prononça un mot que je ne reproduirai pas ici, puis mon prénom, et jouit, sans que mes yeux quittent son visage.

oOo

Les instants suivants furent consacrés à ces agréable petites discussions qui suivent généralement de tels ébats. Jeeves et moi bavardâmes de tout et de rien, nous embrassant entre deux, et ce ne fut que quand mon estomac se manifesta autoritairement que nous quittâmes le lit, afin de nous restaurer.

Tous ces grands bouleversements eurent deux conséquences : la première, je pense que tout le monde est à même de la deviner. Les relations que j'entretenais avec mon valet évoluèrent notablement, pour notre plus grande satisfaction, vers un arrangement auquel nous n'avons jamais mis fin – ce qui, je l'espère, durera jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous parte définitivement pour un autre monde. La seconde concerne le plan de Jeeves qui fut à l'origine de tous ces évènements.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je fus, vous pouvez le deviner, au top de ma forme. Jamais on ne vit Bertram Wooster aussi aimable et enjoué. Se lever n'était plus une corvée, puisque, sitôt les yeux entrouverts, Jeeves se dressait devant moi avec une tasse de thé, et ne rechignait pas ensuite à réintégrer le lit conjugal, si je peux me permettre l'expression, pour une petite heure de grasse matinée supplémentaire. (Il m'arrivait même de me réveiller avant lui, et de lui souhaiter à ma propre façon une bonne journée ; mais cela restait assez rare.) Je passais davantage de soirées à la maison, et souvent partais me coucher tôt – même si je m'endormais tard. Mes journées cependant continuaient comme avant car, comme le disais je ne sais plus quel poète, ce n'est qu'en se quittant qu'on peut se retrouver, et j'adorais retrouver Jeeves. C'était donc de bonne humeur que j'allais déjeuner au Drones, visitait quelques tantes, passait chez mon tailleur.

Hélas, bientôt, le bruit se répandit que le cœur de Bertram Wooster avait cicatrisé de cette horrible monstre dont l'identité demeurait inconnue, et qu'il était à nouveau sur le marché du mariage. Tante Agatha recommença à me harceler, les jeunes filles à me menacer, bref, tout redevint comme avant.

Ou presque.

Fin.


End file.
